


(I Just Wanna Be) Your Fantasy

by Synnerxx



Series: The ABCs Of Kink [8]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blood, Come Shot, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Hair Kink, Humiliation, Long Hair, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Humiliation, Public Scene, Riding, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Jim has a fantasy and Joey decides to fulfill it, but it comes with a price.





	(I Just Wanna Be) Your Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).

> part of my abcs of kink series: h is for hairjob!
> 
> for raven bc joey hair porn. literally.

It’s not a secret that Jim is really into long, dark hair. Specifically, hair like Mick and Joey’s. Long, dark, and silky smooth tresses that he can spend hours brushing if one of them will let him. So it’s not really a surprise when he and Mick are sitting around, killing time before the show that night, talking about sexual fantasies, that Jim brings up hair jobs. 

“Absofuckinglutely not. You are not getting jizz in my hair. Nope.” Mick crosses his arms over his chest and flicks his hair back over his shoulders as if to protect it from Jim. 

“Hence why it’s a fantasy.” Jim shrugs, not really expecting a different answer. 

Mick shakes his head, turning to walk off. “It’ll stay a fantasy. Anyway, I’m going to catering.” 

Joey pops in right after Mick leaves the lounge. “What’s staying a fantasy?”

Jim startles, nearly flinging his acoustic at Joey’s head. “Holy fuck! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“What’s staying a fantasy?” Joey repeats himself, looking curious, not at all concerned with the state of Jim’s heart. 

Jim blushes a little. “Mick and I were talking about sexual fantasies.” 

Joey looks even more curious now. “What’s yours?”

Jim turns redder. “Hair jobs.”

“Hand jobs?” Joey looks confused. “How is that a fantasy? I know you’ve had them before. Hell, I’ve given you some.”

“No, hair jobs. Not hand jobs.” Jim clarifies, not looking at Joey. 

Joey looks even more confused. “What the fuck is a hair job?”

“Do I really have to explain this?” Jim strums his guitar, shifting on the couch. 

“Yes. It’s your fantasy. If you’re really good at it, I might make it a reality for you.” Joey leers at Jim. 

Jim darts a quick glance up at Joey. He probably could get Joey on board with this idea. He wasn’t opposed to bodily fluids in places they maybe shouldn’t be. He weighs the pros and cons. The odds were in his favor since they had a hotel night tonight. 

He takes a deep breath, face still hot. “It’s where someone with long hair…...jerks someone else off…….with their hair…….”

Joey considers this for a moment, running fingers through his own hair. “How? I mean, like what’re the logistics of this?”

“You wrap your hair around my cock. And just jerk me off with it.” Jim mumbles, nervously playing his guitar. 

“Oh, I do, do I?” Joey smirks, coming closer to Jim. 

“Well, theoretically anyway.” Jim clears his throat softly, pretending he doesn’t notice Joey getting closer. 

“And if I do this for you, what do I get out of the deal?” Joey reaches out and pulls Jim’s guitar away from him, glancing down into his lap. He smirks when he sees what this line of talk is doing to Jim. 

Jim shifts, letting Joey take his guitar, one hand moving into his lap, trying to discreetly adjust himself. “What do you want?”

Joey’s smirk gets more wicked. “You’ll see. But it’ll be worth it to have all of this wrapped around your cock, huh? So silky and soft and smooth. Worth it to let you come in my hair?” 

Jim bites down on his lip, squirming a little, feeling like he’s making a deal with the Devil. He nods anyway though, eyeing Joey’s long hair.

Joey looks like the cat that ate the canary and the cream. He purrs, reaching out to run his fingers through Jim’s hair. “Good boy.”

Jim can’t help but lean into Joey’s touch as he blushes, even though he’s pretty sure Joey is gonna use this as an opportunity to fuck with him. But he’s right. It’ll be more than worth it to feel those long strands curled delicately around his cock, stroking up and down. He’s dreamed about this more than once. His cock throbs hard in his jeans. 

“Come on. Time to get ready for the show.” Joey tugs lightly on Jim’s hair and Jim gets up, trying to calm down. He reaches down and adjusts himself, following Joey into the venue to the dressing rooms. 

Jim gets ready, face paint on, mask on, stage gear on. He’s pumped, letting Four slide over him like a second skin as he waits for the huddle. The band waits in the hall leading to the stage, getting in the headspace they need for the show. 

Jim gives his fingers a few more flexes, getting the blood flowing, working out any last kinks. Joey comes over to him, looking up at him, and Jim pauses in his warm up. He leans down to hug Joey when Joey opens his arms and feels Joey’s hand grab his ass as they hug. He blushes brightly under his mask, knowing Joey did that on purpose. 

He’s about to ask what Joey wants when Joey’s hands work their way under his shirt and he knows what Joey is about to do. He tries to pull back, but Joey shakes out his hair at him and smirks. 

His breath stutters out of his lungs when Joey’s nails catch on his sensitive nipples and he desperately tries to keep quiet and still. No one else is paying them any attention yet and Jim wants to keep it that way. He doesn’t need to embarrass himself right before they go onstage. 

All of his hopes are dashed a moment later when Joey pinches his nipples and holds on, making him squirm and moan. Loudly. He turns bright red as Chris and Craig turn to look at him and Joey. 

“You okay, man?” Chris asks before realizing what’s going on, eyes widening. 

Craig doesn’t say anything, but he seems to be watching them. It’s hard to tell behind his mask. 

Jim turns even redder as they look at him. Joey lets go of him for a moment, fingers soothing over the abused nipples. Jim pants, not daring to look anyone in the eyes. Joey’s hands slide downward, petting over his ribs and stomach. He allows himself to relax, thinking that was it. 

Oh, how wrong he is. 

Joey’s hands slide back up and he pinches Jim’s nipples again, twisting this time, and Jim can’t help the loud cry that escapes him. The rest of the band turns to look at him from around the hall. He can feel their confusion and surprise, but he keeps his head ducked down, hair adding an extra layer between himself and then. He flushes bright red under his mask, thankful he has it on. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Shawn asks sharply. 

“Playing with the Peach.” Jim can practically hear the smirk in Joey’s voice. 

Joey’s nails catch his nipples again and he shudders helplessly, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. His cock throbs hard in his pants, the pleasure burning through him. He can feel all of their eyes boring into him as they keep staring as Joey keeps up his torture. He’s distantly surprised that Corey doesn’t say anything about Joey messing with him, but he figures that it’s because Joey is embarrassing him that he doesn’t. 

The humiliation of being reduced to whimpers and moans while his entire band watches somehow just makes the whole experience that much hotter. He squirms against the wall as Joey rubs his fingertips over his abused nipples. 

Joey glances around at his audience, pleased to have everyone’s attention. They’re all watching Jim writhe for him. No one is turning away or looking away from the sight before them. Sid even takes a half step closer to them. Even Shawn seems fixated on what he’s doing to Jim. 

He can hear Mick’s heavier breathing, Chris’ whispered “holy shit”. Paul rocks forward on the balls of his feet, as if to move closer to get a better view. He knows he’s got them all hooked and watching, but it’s not really him. They’re watching Jim in all his pleasured glory. It really is a sight to behold, if you ask Joey. 

He presses against Jim, feeling his hardness in his pants. He can tell by the way Jim’s breathing is catching and holding in his throat that he’s got him on the edge as he traces a sharp nail over his nipple again. It won’t take much more to send him over the edge and Joey knows it. He glances around again, making sure everyone is still watching. 

He pins Jim against the wall harder and pinches once more as hard as he can without truly hurting Jim. Jim comes with a choked shriek of pleasure, hips jerking against Joey. He soaks his pants, trembling and shuddering as his orgasm ruins him. More embarrassment floods his face with color as he realizes Joey’s just made him come in front of the entire band. 

Joey pets Jim softly for a moment before pulling away. Everyone is still staring at them, waves of lust and desire pouring off of them. He flicks his hair back, making sure to hit Jim’s chest with it. 

Corey breaks the silence. “Huddle.” 

Jim peels himself from the wall and avoids any kind of contact with any of them. He doesn’t have time to go and clean up. He joins the huddle, careful not to let his lower half brush against anyone too much. Mick presses right up against his back and he can feel how hard Mick is now. 

He tunes most of Corey’s speech out, only catching the end.

“On three…...fuck the Peach. One, two, three….”

“FUCK THE PEACH!” The band echoes Corey. 

Jim wishes there was a black hole to swallow him up just as someone grabs his ass. He doesn’t know who does it as he jumps, but he has to avoid Craig’s spikes a moment later as he moves to get his guitar and put it on. At least he has something to cover himself up with. 

The show passes by, mostly in a blur of headbanging and fans going crazy for them. All too soon and not soon enough, he’s pulling his guitar off and heading to the dressing room. Joey takes off his mask and smirks at Jim, cornering him just before he goes in to change out of his stage gear. 

“I could put you on your knees for the whole band, huh, Jamie? Wouldn’t be the first time you’ve done that.” Joey chuckles. 

JIm blushes, wishing he could put his mask back on. 

“But no, I want you to myself tonight. I already gave them a show. But always leave them wanting more, hm?” Joey reaches up and pushes Jim’s hair back from his face, admiring the flush to his skin. 

Jim doesn’t know what to say, so he doesn’t say anything. He just watches Joey until Joey guides him into the dressing room. He does his best to keep his head down and clean up quickly. He pulls on his clothing, decidedly ignoring the stares and lewd comments from his bandmates. 

The trip to the hotel from the venue is a short one and Jim’s glad. He’s still a bit nervous about what Joey has in mind for him tonight. He also doesn’t know how Joey will convince Corey to sit this one out or if he even will. He didn’t mention wanting Corey involved, but that doesn't mean Corey won’t work his way into things. Jim feels a bit selfish in hoping Corey won’t be involved, but he doesn’t say anything about it to Joey either. 

Thankfully, Paul intercepts Corey at the hotel and drags him off before he can have the chance to either insert himself into things with Joey or cause a scene over it and make Joey call it off completely. 

Jim follows Joey up to their room and puts his bag down on the small table in the corner. He turns to watch Joey as Joey tosses his own bag down on the floor at the end of the bed. 

Joey doesn’t waste any time. He turns to look Jim over. “Naked for me, Jamie. You were so Good for me before the show. I think it’s time for your reward.”

Jim hates the way he blushes when Joey praises him, but he does as he’s told and gets undressed. He resists the urge to cover himself up, hating the way he looks naked with his giant nipples and too-long limbs and torso. Even so, his cock stands at attention, hard and proud as Joey looks him over with heat in his eyes. 

Joey nods to the bed. “Lay down on your back.”

“Yes Sir.” Jim crawls onto the bed and stretches out on his back.   
Joey climbs in with him, pushing his thighs apart and settling between them. “You ready, Jamie? Want me to make your fantasy come true?” 

Jim gasps softly as Joey tilts his head to let his hair fall forward, tickling his skin, making his cock twitch hard against his belly. “Please……”

Joey drags his hair over Jim’s thighs, watching the muscles there jump in response. “You want to me to wrap your cock up in my hair, hm?”

“Yessssss……” Jim can’t help the way the word hisses past his lips as the ends of Joey’s hair brush over his cock, teasing the sensitive head. 

Joey gathers his hair to one side and starts curling it around the length of Jim’s cock, careful not to pull on it too hard or wrap it too tight. It’s a very different angle than what he’s used to and he feels a little awkward, never having done this before, but his confidence quickly grows with the moan that Jim lets escape his throat. 

“Yeah, you like that, Jamie? Huh? Is this what you wanted?” Joey starts to stroke Jim’s cock, lightly tugging on his own hair as he does. He can feel Jim’s cock throbbing hard underneath his hair. 

“Oh, fuck…….yes, please…..so good…..” Jim’s hands ball the comforter up into his fists as he struggles to keep still, not wanting to yank on Joey’s hair as he jerks him off with it. It’s everything he dreamed of and more as the silk cocoon glides over his pulsing cock. 

Joey speeds up the motion of his hand, head bobbing a little as he does. “You gonna come for me? Make a mess in my hair?”

Jim whimpers and cries out, body tensing as his breath starts to catch and hold. He knows he’s not going to last much longer as Joey strokes him just how he likes it, made even better with Joey’s silky hair wrapped around his cock. It feels so fucking good, he could almost cry with it. 

“Come on, Jamie. You wanna make a mess? Come on, come for me. Come all in my hair. Wanna feel it.” Joey purrs, voice deep and velvet smooth. 

Jim holds his breath for a long moment and Joey knows it’s over now, that he’s shoved Jim over the edge. A second later and Jim cries out even louder, coming hard in Joey’s hair. He trembles with the force of his orgasm as Joey strokes him through it, letting him wet down his hair with his release. 

Jim rides out the intense waves of pleasure before sinking back into the bed, panting harshly. Joey gives him a moment to recover before unwinding his hair from his cock and pulling back. He loves the sensation of Jim’s come in his hair, slicking it down, loving the feeling of being dirty.   
His own cock throbs in his pants, demanding attention. His hands slide over Jim’s body and he leans over to kiss him softly. “You think you can do one more thing for me, Jamie? Be Good for me again?” 

Jim opens his eyes and looks up at Joey, nodding. “Yes Sir.”

Joey smiles, pleased, pushing Jim’s hair back from his forehead. “Good Boy.” He pushes his fingers against Jim’s lips, slipping them inside of his mouth when he parts them for him. “Get ‘em wet for me.”

Jim sucks on Joey’s fingers, gently scraping his teeth against his sensitive fingertips. Joey shudders and moans, cock twitching hard in his jeans as he fucks his fingers in and out of Jim’s mouth. “Yeah, just like that, baby.”

Jim flushes again with the praise, the red staining down his neck and chest as he keeps sucking on Joey’s fingers. He pants when Joey pulls them out of his mouth and he lets Joey push his legs apart and back. He moans as Joey teases his fingertips against his entrance, rubbing against it for a moment before sinking two of them inside of him. 

Jim writhes as Joey’s fingers mercilessly tease his sweet spot as he fucks him open for his cock. He can’t help the loud noises of pleasure spilling from his lips in the quiet of the room. He’s sure that whoever has the room next to theirs knows exactly what he’s doing, but he can’t help himself, can’t control his volume at all with Joey pushing another finger inside of him. 

Joey stares up into Jim’s face, biting down on his bottom lip as he watches the beautiful pleasure paint itself across his face. He works him open for his cock a bit more, loving the noises Jim is making for him. “Feel good, Jamie?”

Jim shudders, nearly overstimulated now, as Joey pulls his fingers out of him and shifts to sit next to him against the pillows. “Come here. Want you to ride me.”

Jim pants, whimpering in disappointment when Joey pulls his fingers out of him, watching him get situated on the bed. He gets up on his knees and straddles Joey, careful not to put his weight on him, not wanting to hurt him, too aware of his size now. He hates that feeling of being too big, taking up too much space, and tries to make himself smaller. 

“Shh, come on. It’s okay. Come on.” Joey coaxes with a soft voice, caressing Jim softly. He spits into his hand and slicks up his cock, moaning at his own touch. Jim watches him with dark eyes as Joey holds his cock steady for him, helping him sink down onto him. 

They both moan loudly as Jim takes Joey all the way inside. He stills for a moment to give them each a second to adjust. Joey digs his nails into Jim’s hips, feeling the blood welling up as he breaks the skin there. Jim clenches around Joey’s cock, feeling every inch of it filling him up and stretching him out. He fucking loves the way Joey feels inside of him and has since the very first time. 

“Come on, move, baby.” Joey manages to force out through gritted teeth. 

Jim gives an experimental roll of his hips and Joey’s head presses back into the pillow. Jim gasps sharply as Joey’s cock throbs deep inside of him. He sets up a deep and firm rhythm that has Joey’s cock nailing his sweet spot with every thrust. 

Joey clings to Jim’s hips, planting his feet on the bed and pushing up into him, meeting his downward thrusts with his own upward ones. He fucks into Jim hard, loving the way Jim rides him and how big it makes him feel to take him in this position. He reaches a hand down and curls his fingers around Jim’s cock, stroking him in time to their thrusts.

The closer Jim gets to orgasm, the more his steady rhythm falls apart, even with Joey helping him try to stay on beat. He tenses and moans, breath hitching and catching and holding in his throat as he slams himself down on Joey’s cock. Another orgasm slams into him as Joey keeps stroking him, twisting his wrist over the head of his cock and brushing his thumb across the slit. 

He forces himself to keep moving on Joey as he comes, clenching and releasing around Joey. Joey arches his back, pushing his head back into the pillows as he fucks into that tightened heat a few more times before spilling himself inside of Jim. He moans, deep and gravel rough, as the pleasure ruins him completely. 

They writhe together, the aftershocks doing them in some more before Jim sags into Joey and Joey holds him close as they work to recover. 

Joey’s hands slide over Jim’s sweaty back. “Color, Jamie?” 

Jim mumbles against Joey’s hair. “Green.”

Joey hums, pleased. He gives them a few more minutes of rest before patting Jim’s thigh. “Let’s go take a shower.”

“Okay.” It takes Jim a moment to move, but he pulls up and off of Joey with a hiss. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? I know I’m huge.”

Joey arches an eyebrow. “You’re tall, yeah. But you’re skinny as fuck too. You didn’t hurt me.” 

Jim blushes and Joey smiles affectionately at him. “Now let’s go shower. I need to wash your come out of my hair.”

Jim nods, still blushing, and goes to turn on the shower to let it heat up for them, knowing Joey likes it hot.


End file.
